He Didn't Listen
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: How could she lie to him,how could she not tell him she took it? The questions lingered in the air as the two of them stood a few feet apart from each other,they both know this is the end of what they have. For Sphinxius :)


**[A/N:Okay,so I finally got my laptop and this prompt was way over do,don't worry I'm still going to update a whisper but Sphinxius waited long enough for this. I hope you like it :D]**

* * *

How could she lie to him,how could she not tell him she took it? The questions lingered in the air as the two of them stood a few feet apart from each other,they both know this is the end of what they have. The tension in the room is heavy and lingers over them like cloud filled with rain ready to let itself go and bring down the storm.

"I loved you Sophie! I gave you everything I ever had and you still lied to me!" His words cut through her like a knife. She takes a deep breath in brown eyes searching blue for any sign of a mutual agreement.

"And what? You don't think I love you now?!" She yells back in her own defense as her words hit him like a stack of bricks.

"You don't,you don't lie to the people you love,but that's all you know isn't it Sophie? To lie and cover it up and hope to hell no one finds out." Looking away from her he runs his hand through his hair wondering how this happened,how it came to this. "You did this without me,and why? So you can take the painting for yourself? We are suppose to be a team and so far we are far from it." She sighs looking away as well,tears form in her eyes as she stares at the ground for any sort of answer knowing that none will be there.

"Nate,I did this because I had to,you can't sit here and tell me you never did anything without telling us,without telling me." She tries to move closer to him but he only moves farther away,he didn't want to feel her touch,he wondered if he ever wanted to feel it again. Memories of their nights together flow through his mind,their trips and vacations and yet he thought it was forever,he felt as if he was wrong.

"Don't you even dare use your grifting skills on me Sophie,how can I even trust you again,that painting was suppose to go to a charity even to raise money for a really good cause! Oh but the great grifter had to have it first didn't she?" He was more then angry now he realized that this might be an end to them,to their relationship and it wasn't anything like what he had in mind.

"You know something Nate,that is the problem with you,jumping to conclusions before I even had the time to explain myself! If you just let me explain-" He cut her off before she could finish.

"Let you explain about what? You took the painting and sold it on the black market. Just what did you do with that money Sophie?" His eyes nearly changing colors from the rage he was in."What was it huh? Shoes,jewelery?" He asked turning back to face her. At that moment she realizes she has never seen him that angry before.

"You really want to know what I used that money on since you won't let me finish.I took the painting and sold it on the black market to triple the worth of it and then I gave the money to the charity that you were going to give it to anyway." The moment he heard he stopped,the anger leaving him just as quickly as it came. "That Nate,is where the money went to." He shook his head,he felt like the biggest jerk on the world.

"I-I'm sorry Sophie,you just wouldn't tell me so I could only think the worst." He moves to her but notices how she moves away. "Sophie,please.I just,I just didn't know." Her eyes jumped to his and he could see her anger,he couldn't blame her.

"You didn't know because you don't listen Nate,you never listen." The tears still falling down her cheeks,she feels as if he doesn't trust her and if he doesn't trust her then how could he say he loved her. Trying to move closer to her he sighed,she didn't move away this time. Slowly he brings his arm around her as she buries her face in his chest. The all to comforting smell of his cologne bringing her back to ease.

"Why didn't you just tell me before you took it Darling?" He asks quietly hoping this will all go away.

"I wanted to surprise you,to wait until the money got through but you went and drew your own conclusions,I thought we agreed that you would listen more." Looking down at her as she raises her head to look at him he sighs seeing the hurt that he caused in her eyes. Gently he wipes the remaining tears away.

"I know and I'm sorry,forgive me?" He asks searching her eyes for anything other then hurt.

"I might if you tell me you love me." She gave a hint of a smile glad the storm had passed and they were both calm.

"I love you,Miss Sophie Ford." He said with a smile and seeing her smile back changed his mood entirely. They both realized it wasn't an end but a new beginning and Nate realized he still needed to learn how to listen. As long as the didn't call it quits he was okay with whatever he had to learn because for her he would do anything.

**[A/N: Okay the ending was a bit lame I couldn't figure out a better ending,I still hope you enjoyed it,. :) ]**


End file.
